Squish You Like A Bug
by Destiny-sama
Summary: Well, FairyTail is gone! Except for Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily... Who is the mysterious Bug King? Carla x Happy. Enjoy


**Destiny: Hey everybody, I'm back!**

**Gajeel: Dammit, she's back everyone**

**Destiny: You know what, just shut up! In this fanfic, you're helpless, stupid Gajeel… *glares**

**Gajeel: Whatever**

**Destiny: Anyways, more important things! I am introducing you to a very special person:**

**LILITRAUM**

**I wrote this story with her. And I know you guys are like, you already have two unfinished stories, stop writing knew ones. But whatever, this sounded like fun. Anyways here is the first chapter. ;)**

**Gajeel: I am never helpless**

**Chapter 1: Where'd They Go? **

A bright Monday morning has arrived at Fairy Hills and Carla had just woken up from a long sleep. As she woke up, she felt as if something was different. 

"I feel strange, like something isn't right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check if Wendy was in her room but to her surprise, she was not there. 

"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…"  
Carla sniffed the air, Wendy's sent was old. This troubled the cat as this was unusual behavior, she put her small paw on her chin then shook her head, 

"No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then." The white exceed turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. She found a white uniform with black miniskirt and cute tiny black balletflats for her feet. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!" 

Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point of knowing Happy, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she was still too smug and selfish for love. 

Moments later, the white cat has finished getting dressed and looking at her-self in the mirror, "Alright, I just look perfect like always! I'm ready to go!" Carla left Fairy Hill and flew towards the guild. As she reached the guild she was surprised that she was unable to hear the unusual guild noise and on closer inspection, she could see that the guild was empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath. Carla approached the blue cat,

"Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?" 

"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile 

"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a snobby look and crossed her arms around her chest. 

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter it was common knowledge that Happy couldn't read. Happy then handed her the letter and looked at the white cat, "Tsk-tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"  
As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter, Happy on the other hand let out a very high pitched scream. Carla was almost impressed. 

"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud the first part and paused to see if Happy was actually listening, when she saw that he was, she continued, "Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, hmm…. who is that?" She questioned, not bothering to ask Happy since he wouldn't know.  
Suddenly one dark voice said "So…... you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door then yelled "LOOK, Carla…MONSTERS ".

Carla also turned, just to see two human sized Lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends; they are just food for the king"  
Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?"  
The two lizards just laughed "HA-HA, or what? You are just little cats.. dressed in ugly cloths and shoes. So we will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you slowly like vermin!"

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I'm scared…." Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small bag with gold dust in and blew some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they were gone, replaced by two tiny tiny ants on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked "What... how?"While his head flicked between the two lizards, which were now weak tiny ants.  
Carla just brushed her cute dress and taking her time to answer "Transformation dust, he cat, something i got from Wendy."

Then she slowly walked to the two tiny ants, one was struggling in panic, not able to crawl away because it was on his back.  
The other ant tried to crawl over Lisas foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke, it started yelling in a very high voice "Stupid cat, me and my friend will never tell you! Don't think that we are scared; we will kill you and your friends anyway! Transform us back... ! Even it takes month to crawl back to the bug king, we will tell him everything".

Carla smiled, before she bent down to have a better look and said...

**Destiny: Well? Whaddya think? Is it good? Any tips…BTW if you haven't read the summary-which you probs have—but anyways, this is a major Carla and Happy shipping. **

**Lilitraum: We may hint a few others, but mostly Harla? Cappy? Carlappy? IDK, Happy X Carla! Exit Team BetterThanNatsu!**


End file.
